This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The impact of VCell could be significantly expanded by developing enhanced visualization tools that would vastly reduce the time required to developed a VCell BioModel and to compare simulation results to experimental results. These advances would also facilitate the use of VCell and other spatial simulation technologies by a broader class of both bench and clinical researchers by providing intuitive methods for interacting with mathematical models of biological processes. Two classes of visualization tools are proposed to enhance the VCell modeling environment. Aim 1 integrates enhanced graphical methods for creating and interacting with VCell BioModels. We are integrating powerful graphical methods to enable users to efficiently traverse the reaction network landscape and interact with the system in an intuitive interface that allows facile movement between geometry, reaction pathways, parameter lists, and ultimately simulation results. Aim 2 develops sophisticated three dimensional visualization tools for displaying and comparing simulation results and experimental data sets. Ultimately the tools developed will be linked to provide seamless integration from the original BioModel to the simulation results, providing an intuitive interface by which models and simulation results can be more easily disseminated beyond the modeling community. Enhanced graphics capabilities within the user interface of VCell will help to bring the power of this technology into laboratories and clinics that would not ordinarily have the expertise to utilize advanced modeling technologies.